Too Many definitions for 'Dead'
by WithinThePoetsShadow
Summary: [Narusasu deathfic]My love. Because that was what my blond protector was. Even the wind knew it. It whispered it to me, as it passed over the motionless shell, the blood soaked corpse of my love.


** Ok, shut your mouth. It's like, seven in the morning and I haven't actually slept for more than twenty minutes per day for the last ... what, week? Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Narusasu deathfic suicide dictionary meanings.**

* * *

Death was one of the few constants in life.

Everyone knew it.

But that didn't mean they accepted it. No, they boxed it away in their minds so they wouldn't have to look at it, or think about it until it happened - but of course they didn't dare think of it happening, either. Why, it was unthinkable.

I always thought that I had accepted it fully,completely, so that it only hurt a tiny bit. I accepted it when she died, and when he died, though that was mainly just because of that one little factor.

When they died, I had _him_ to look after me and care for me; to wipe away me tears before they even appeared.

But now ... now it was he himself who was dead. Dead.

_Dead: no longer living; deprived of life: dead people; dead flowers; dead animals. _

Dead had many meanings.

Oddly enough, most of them I could be related to - No, _we_ could be related to.

I myself, dead.

_Not endowed with life; inanimate: dead stones._

_ Resembling death; deathlike: a dead sleep; A dead faint._

_Bereft of sensation; numb. _

_No longer functioning, operating, or productive._

Just to name a few.

Ahead of me ... Ahead was death itself. Only death. It was all I could see; it filled my vision and my path.

"Scaredy-cat."

He had called me that. I can feel a pain in my chest right now at the thought. I was still scared. No ninja should be scared - of death, or anything else, for that matter. But I was always scared - except when I was being held and protected ... by him. That was, and always would be, they only time I would, no, could, relax. Into his arms.

And now I was watching him die.

It was ironic that the thing he protected me from would be the thing he had needed safety from. Always protecting me from the slimy hand of that snake ... who knew it would be that same snakes venom to kill him.

And I wasn't joking - even if I was able to joke, it would have no place here, at this time or place. The venom was an opaque color - and I watched with morbid fascination as it seeped from my love.

My love. Because that was what my blond protector was. Even the wind knew it. It whispered it to me, as it passed over the motionless shell, the blood soaked corpse of _my love._

It seemed that my body could function without me, because I suddenly found myself running towards the love of my life - and the center of my death.

Because the red liquid was basically my own blood, ne? Bound by love, they said. Suffering each others pain.

Nothing, _nothing_ could amount to this pain. It engulfed my entire body and wrapped its slimy hands about my pale neck.

I was suddenly aware of the presence that stopped my moving. I was pressed against the body of another, the knife of another persons weapon stash.

I didn't struggle. I just ... didn't care anymore. Let him take me; what was the use? Without my protector, my worldly anchor, what would be the use?

Then the person with the knife at my throat noticed my lack of reaction, the knife withdrew enough, I could half-see it. I smiled slightly and at the same time noticed that several glittering, salty tears had reached my lips and fallen to the ground to mix with the blood. My smile just grew wider.

"Thank you."

Behind me, my brother started. I could've laughed.

It's not every day your sworn killer thanks you for killing their most precious person now,, is it? Another tear rolled down my cheek.

"Thank you." I repeated. "I wouldn't want him to see me cry. He would've felt guilty enough about not being able to stop you." I pulled out a kunai of my own and his eyes widened. It was a fraction, but it was there. "Killing me, that is." His eyes widened a bit more. "Unfortunately ... love prevents me from allowing you to kill me. It would've made him feel bad. So it's better I just do this myself."

And I giggled at the sight of my own blood as it poured from my newly gaping chess wound.

* * *

**Again, shut up. Flames welcome. **

**Love, Kawa-chan +Hearts!+ **


End file.
